Blue in you, Red in me
by KanoDe
Summary: The GazettE, yaoi / GAZE est un groupe d'agents gouvernementaux dans un Tokyo futuriste post-apocalyptique. Chargés du sale boulot, ils font ce qu'on leur demande, ne se souciant pas d'agir violemment et d'être maltraités par leurs propres boss. Jusqu'au jour où tous, sans l'accord d'Aoi, décident de fuir leur condition.
1. I1 - the end

Blue in you, Red in me

**Light on : Aoi sky**

_1 – the end_

Nom véritable : Takeshima Atsuaki. Nom de code : Uruha. Arme : Beretta '999.7'. Rang : bras droit. Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. En fait, c'était même le maximum. Son vrai nom, seul le Haut Siège le connaissait. Son arme et son rang étaient connus de son équipe. Point. Son existence... De quelques malchanceux.

Encore une journée de pluie sur Tokyo. Tokyo la moche. Tokyo la dépravée. Qu'il aimait cette putain de ville. A chaque fois qu'il devait foutre les pieds à l'extérieur, il déprimait sec et se gavait de café. Le café. Son deuxième meilleur ami. Après Tokyo. Ensuite, il y avait Nine, son flingue. Mais tous deux avaient des relations de travail, ça foutait un peu l'amitié en l'air. Il préférait ne pas être trop proche. C'était tout. Pas de bolide à faire reluire, pas de chien, ni même de poisson rouge. Pas d'ami humain. Ceux-là, c'étaient les pires. Toujours à vous dire quoi dire et quoi faire pour faire plaisir aux autres. Il haïssait les humains, pourquoi devrait-il chercher à leur faire plaisir ? Ou même à leur ressembler ? Les humains... Ne servaient qu'à jouer. Une clique de pétasses pour la nuit, son contrat les jours de travail, un péquenot dans un bar de temps en temps. Chacune de ces catégories recevant un traitement différent des autres. Il fallait bien varier les plaisirs.

Ce soir, c'était la clique de pétasses. Nine était encore dans son holster, elles allaient bientôt le découvrir, s'émerveiller, le coller un peu plus et oh oui ! Vive Tokyo la dépravée, la débauchée. Il y avait toujours un coup à tirer quelque part. Les trois nanas n'arrêtaient pas de babiller et lui... ben il regardait sous les jupes. Facile, il était vautré dans son siège, elles étaient en face de lui, les fesses à peine recouvertes de bouts de tissus ultra-minis, ultra-tendus, ultra-inutiles. Tiens, il y en avait une qui avait commis l'erreur de mettre un sous-vêtement en soie. Tant pis pour elle, elle allait sûrement le perdre.

-Bon, les filles ! Il est temps pour moi de rentrer !

Il se leva en s'étirant, sous un concert de « oooh ». C'était mignon comme elles minaudaient. Il s'excusa rapidement, tourna les talons, atteignit la porte puis... Il fit semblant d'hésiter, de réfléchir, la main sur la poignée. Un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Voilà, elles croisèrent son regard. Espérance. Il afficha un sourire timide. Et revint vers leur table.

-Bon... Je dois nourrir mon chat mais si vous voulez venir, je peux vous offrir un petit truc à boire à la maison. Et je vous montrerai ma collection de guitares.

Elles étaient ra-vies. Pas dupes. Mais c'était le jeu. On inventait des excuses pourries pour se taper du bon temps. Il trouvait ça stupide. Les gens perdraient moins de temps s'ils se disaient tout de suite qu'ils avaient envie de baiser. Un coup tiré vite fait dans les chiottes du bar et c'était réglé. Mais non. La mode était à la fausse subtilité. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait ça. Jouer. Manipuler. Se faire désirer. Aguicher. Tout ça.

Le chat n'avait jamais existé et la collection de guitares était plutôt une collection de flingues. Tous ceux qu'il avait utilisés. Une trentaine, qui recouvrait les murs de son bureau. Enfin, bureau... Ca ressemblait plutôt à un magasin d'armes, avec tout le métal qui traînait partout. Il y avait même un couteau fiché depuis des semaines dans la table. Il trouvait ça joli. Il avait même scotché une petite fleur sur le manche. Okay, elle était fanée. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à foutre que de jardiner.

-Allez, allez ! Par ici les filles !

-C'est où par là ?

Comment elle s'appelait déjà la blonde ? Caroline ? Céline ? Crétine ? Un truc comme ça.

-Pas « là » mais « ici » j'ai dit. Et bien, on va voir le chat.

Qui ressemblait plutôt à un loup mais soit. Il aurait plutôt dût parler d'un chien, ça aurait été de la même famille au moins.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Merveilleuse chambre. Avec un merveilleux lit, merveilleusement grand, merveilleusement moelleux et aux ressorts merveilleusement tout neufs qui ne grinçaient pas. Et malgré tous ces atouts, il fallut que sa soirée soit gâchée.

Il avait à peine commencé les festivités, puisqu'une seule des filles avait eu le droit à sa ration, qu'on toqua furieusement à sa porte. Il hurla un « QUOI ? » qui voulait clairement dire « fous le camp ». Mais l'autre insista :

-T'es pas tout seul Uruha !

-T'es pas tout seul Uruha ! reprit-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë. Gnagnagna. On n'est pas tous puceaux ici ! Retournes jouer avec tes puzzles et fous-moi la paix !

-Je ferais un rapport à Ruki !

-Qu'il fasse, qu'il fasse... murmura-t-il. Du moment qu'il se barre.

-Oh mais tu t'appelles Uruha !

-Heu... Ouais ! Oublie-ça chérie, c'est sans importance. Viens là plutôt.

Ils reprirent les réjouissances très rapidement, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et pour son plus grand malheur, son voisin ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il fit carrément irruption dans son sanctuaire sacré de la baise pour menacer ses cruches persos de ses deux gros calibres. Bourrin.

-Dégagez les filles.

Marrant comme sa tête et sa voix n'allaient pas du tout avec ses armes. Il parlait beaucoup trop poliment. Doucement, si bien que le trio n'était nullement impressionné, elles étaient persuadées qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de bluff. En un sens, elles n'avaient pas tord. Non, les filles, il fallait les insulter, leur dire qu'elles étaient moches et tout leur sens superficiel s'indignait assez pour ordonner à leurs jambes de déguerpir loin des rustres qu'ils étaient. Uruha décida de prendre les choses en main, parce que franchement son apprenti lui faisait pitié. Il porta quelques tapes sur les fessiers de deux des demoiselles les moins habillées.

-Oh, mais serait-ce de la cellulite que je sens là ?

SBAF ! Et de une.

-Ah mais j'avais pas remarqué, t'as des hanches super larges. J'ai dû décuver entre temps.

SBAF ! SBAF ! Au tour de la dernière.

-Tu comptes laisser tes copines toutes seules ?

Bien sûr que non. La chambre se vida bien plus vite qu'elle ne s'était remplie. Uruha soupira longuement. Aoi. Ce petit con avait foutu en l'air une demi-heure entière de préparation au bar. Il devrait se rendre compte. Parfois, claquer des doigts ne suffisait pas.

Il se rapprocha du petit brun, l'air menaçant. Ca ne suffit pas à le déstabiliser. Il devait se croire à l'abri avec ses deux flingues.

-Tu peux pas t'habiller ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes rester là ? T'as envie de te faire défoncer le cul ?

-Yeurk. Pas franchement. Mais j'ai à te parler.

Hop. Une petite clope. Ca détendrait un peu ses nerfs légèrement mis à l'épreuve.

-Sérieux ? Ca te décoincerait un peu je suis sûr. Regarde un peu comment t'es fringué.

-Ben quoi ? Je dormais.

-Je ne dors pas en pyjamas bleu clair avec des petits nuages ! Et... OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce que tu pionce VRAIMENT avec des chaussettes de lit ? Ohlala, ça ne va plus. Tu me fais trop honte !

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut son peignoir en soie dans la figure. S'il insistait. Et puis, il aimait le contact de la soie sur sa peau. Ca l'excitait. Comme tout un tas de choses d'ailleurs.

-Monsieur est heureux ? Monsieur ne se sent plus agressé par cette magnificence ?

Il eut alors une idée qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire particulièrement moqueur.

-Ou alors... t'es jaloux ?

-Débande un peu putain ! Tu me gonfles.

-Ben quoi ? C'est plutôt un bel attirail. Il serait pas dans cet état si tu avais laissé les trois hôtesses s'en occuper.

Aoi se décida à poser ses fesses sur le lit. Personnellement, il aurait préféré qu'il se décide carrément à dégager. Mais il était dans un bon jour, alors il prit place lui aussi.

-Bon alors ? Accouche, tu veux ?

Aoi avait l'air déprimé. Il refusa même une cigarette. C'était grave. Il s'en foutait mais dans un groupe, il fallait maintenir les liens à peu près soudés. Ce genre d'occasions servait précisément à ça.

-Le Haut Siège nous a confié une nouvelle mission.

-Ah cool. Du blé. Ca paie bien ? On doit tuer qui ?

-Ben, c'est ça qui me chiffonne. Personne.

-Personne ?! Tu rigoles là ? Mais c'est à ça qu'on sert ! Tuer des gens ! Et il faut qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Protéger un convoi.

Oh merde. Il allait devoir sortir de Tokyo. Bon, demain, à la première heure, il ferait sa réserve de café. Et de clopes aussi. Desfois, ils n'avaient pas sa marque. Et c'était inadmissible.

-Il va où ce convoi ?

-Nulle part. Enfin, faut juste traverser Tokyo. Le souci, c'est que c'est des prisonniers de la mafia.

Outch. En effet. Aoi avait soulevé un grave problème. Le pauvre avait dût faire dans son froc en apprenant ça.

-Et il en pense quoi Ruki ?

-Il était furax. Il est encore dehors.

Tu m'étonnes. Si Ruki n'avait pas été furieux, ça aurait été qu'un truc tournait pas rond. Il devait certainement être en train de réfléchir à un moyen de les tirer de la mouise.

-Vas te coucher Aoi. Et t'inquiètes pas. On se fera pas descendre.

Ce n'était plus le moment de délirer. Uruha se leva, la mine grave, et commença à rassembler quelques fringues. Il devait absolument retrouver Ruki. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il traînait toujours dans les mêmes coins sordides pas drôles.

Ca faisait huit ans qu'il faisait partie de la section ultra-confidentielle des forces armées du Haut Siège. Ils étaient cinq agents gouvernementaux, payés au contrat, qui n'avaient aucun droit de refus sur ces contrats et ne pouvaient rien réclamer. Ils avaient le permis de tuer... uniquement les contrats. En fait, ils devaient tuer les noms qu'ils recevaient, point. Il y avait quelques inconvénients. Par exemple, leur identité était effacée de tous les organismes sociaux, bancaires et autres. Leurs véritables noms n'étaient connus que du Haut Siège. Il leur était bien sûr interdit de le révéler à qui que ce soit, y compris aux autres membres de la section. Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier, faire des gosses, ce genre de choses. Normalement, ils n'avaient pas trop le droit d'emmener des gens chez eux. Mais que pouvaient faire quelques filles, franchement ? Il y avait tout de même quelques avantages. Ils étaient payés chers, n'avaient pas de compte à rendre à la justice du moment qu'ils ne descendaient personne sur un coup de folie... C'était à peu près tout. Oh, et ça lui permettait de libérer ses pulsions meurtrières.

Tous les cinq avaient été recrutés le même jour, rassemblés dans une pièce avec une nana en tailleur, chignon et lunettes carrées. La fonctionnaire de base. Pas moche. Pas jolie. Pas humaine. Et elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils formaient maintenant les GAZE. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un sigle. Qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de leur expliquer. Reita passait son temps à émettre des hypothèses sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de distractions dans sa vie le pauvre garçon. Après, la secrétaire, qui était restée leur point de liaison avec le Haut Siège, avait fait les présentations.

Ruki. Le chef. Arme : le '69', _sixty-nine_. Un revolver en argent à deux canons, une seule gâchette. L'astuce ? L'un de ces canons était dirigé vers le tireur. Il n'y avait que Ruki qui savait comment faire partir la balle dans le bon tuyau. Passé ? Apparemment, il aurait fait l'armée. Mais c'était confidentiel.

Lui, Uruha. Bras droit de Ruki. Avait tué sa petite sœur par accident, avec la tondeuse à gazon. Depuis, était traumatisé, avait cherché à tuer d'autres gens pour une raison incomprise des spécialistes. Pourtant, ça l'aurait bien arrangé qu'on perce le mystère de sa tête, parce que lui non plus n'y comprenait que dalle.

Aoi. Bras gauche. Son apprenti. Armes : deux gros calibres, Omoi et Kokoro. Des noms de tafiole. Un jour, il lui apprendrait comment être un homme. A ce qu'il savait, toujours puceau. Mais en couple, donc pas puceau. Enfin, il avait quand même trente-et-un balais et une queue (il avait vérifié). Ils étaient juste... discrets. Coincés ! Il ignorait tout du passé d'Aoi, qui semblait blanc comme neige. Mais il avait bien dût faire quelque chose de mal pour avoir intégré GAZE.

Reita. Soutien. Arme : fusil à deux canons. Lui, il était là pour faire du lourd. Veiller à ce que tout se passe bien autour, qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre par surprise dans le feu de l'action. Plutôt tireur d'élite, il l'avait vu atteindre une cible avec son fusil pas précis du tout à une distance incroyable. Et sans transpirer. Petit détail : se fringuait comme un cow-boy, avec un foulard sur le nez. Il serait sensible aux graminées.

Kai. Le nettoyeur. Arme : mitraillette. Il passait derrière eux pour finir le sale boulot, éliminer les témoins gênants... enfin les témoins. Un soleil sur pattes. Toujours de bon poil. Uruha le soupçonnait d'avoir été clown. Prenait un air renfrogné quand il se concentrait sur ses dessins et sa peinture (sa passion). Son préféré. Parce qu'il faisait pas chier et qu'il lui donnait plein de trucs sans rien demander en retour. Des biscuits qu'il faisait lui-même par exemple.

GAZE. Ruki, Uruha, Aoi, Reita et Kai. Cinq hommes réunis pour tuer. Tout ça pour cacher les magouilles du nouveau gouvernement de Tokyo. Et personne ne s'en plaignait.

Ruki. Blond. Les cheveux en épouvantail. Avec des tas de bijoux dedans. Des fringues voyantes, du genre avec des paillettes, du tissu doré, des foulards ici ou là, un peu trop de ceintures pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence. C'était sûr, ce mec avait été obligé de porter l'uniforme et maintenant il se défoulait. Même ce qu'il buvait lui faisait mal aux yeux.

-Hey ! l'apostropha Uruha.

Il posa ses délicates petites fesses enroulées dans du cuir moulant sur la chaise qui faisait face à son boss et pour s'intégrer immédiatement à l'ambiance du lieu, s'alluma une cigarette.

-'lu. T'es au courant ? C'est trop la merde.

Bon. Ruki n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Droit au but. Comme toujours.

-Ouais, le petit m'a raconté. Paraît que t'étais en rage.

Silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rajouter autre chose. Ruki vida son verre d'un trait. Est-ce qu'il pisserait en bleu fluo ?

-Sur le coup, j'ai pas d'idée tu vois. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà sorti d'un merdier pire que ça pourtant. A l'impro, j'ai des doutes. On risque de se prendre le lourd de la mafia là. Et ils nous épargneront pas si on se met en travers de leur route. Ils ont rien à gagner.

-Qui aurait cru que jouer double-jeu serait aussi risqué ? Franchement.

-Ta gueule. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie. Mais je croyais qu'on ramasserait des bons trucs au final. Qu'on réussirait à se libérer de l'emprise du Haut Siège.

-Et qu'on irait faire bronzette sur une plage des Bahamas en dépensant le blé qu'on aurait récupéré au passage. Je sais tout ça. J'ai pas validé ta décision pour rien. Alors culpabilise pas. Faut plutôt essayer de trouver une solution. Ou on va tous y passer. Le gamin aussi.

-Il est plus vieux que toi je te rappelle. Et il fornique pas comme un ado désaxé à droite à gauche.

Uruha était plutôt habitué à ce genre de remarques, alors ça ne lui fit absolument rien. Il tapota néanmoins le centre de la table avec son ongle manucuré, histoire de rappeler Ruki à ses devoirs.

-Ouais bah plutôt que de me chercher des poux, trouve des solutions. C'est toi le cerveau. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre bras tout juste bon à viser entre les deux yeux.

Deux heures plus tard les deux hommes sortirent du bar mal famé. Ils savaient quoi faire. Ce n'était pas glorieux. La réputation de GAZE allait en prendre un coup. Au moins, ils n'étaient connus que par le Haut Siège. Ca réduisait les dégâts sur son ego majestueux. Maintenant, il devait mettre Reita et Kai au point avant le matin. Il n'avait pas envie que demain voit les derniers instants de GAZE. Et surtout, que ce soit la fin de sa vie.


	2. I2 - the social riot machines

_2 – the $ocial riot machine$_

Oh misère. Une belle journée ensoleillée. Des enfants dans la rue (beurk). Si ceux-là pouvaient crever lors d'un feu croisé, ça l'arrangerait. Il avait la frousse des gosses. C'était... juste dégoûtant. Avec leurs yeux qui vous... regardaient ! Et leurs petites mains qui pouvaient se fourrer partout pour vous piquer sournoisement des choses !

-Uruha ! Concentre-toi !

Ca paraissait anodin une tape à l'arrière du crâne, mais c'était douloureux. Surtout quand c'était Ruki qui la donnait. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. Uruha reporta son attention sur le gardien de prison qu'il était en train de ligoter.

-Arrête de regarder par cette fenêtre ! maugréa Ruki. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Oui mais imagine qu'il y en ait un qui rentre !

-Et alors ?

-Ben... Il pourrait...

-Les enfants ne sont pas dangereux Uruha ! Allez, finis ton paquet et rejoins-moi au camion avec les autres. J'espère que Reita et Kai ont réussi à occuper Aoi. J'ai pas envie de le voir débouler et crier au scandale.

Il regarda le boss sortir de l'entrepôt, le laissant seul. Seul avec deux gardiens de prison. Et ces enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, « en toute innocence ». Soit disant.

Uruha vérifia les liens de chacun des prisonniers et s'accroupit en face du sien.

-Allez, fais pas la gueule. C'est pour ton bien.

Il lui tapota le dessus du crâne, en lui servant son plus beau sourire. Il espérait que ça lui remonterait un peu le moral. En plus, il avait fait un joli nœud à la corde qui liait ses poignets.

-Ouais bon okay. C'est plus pour mon bien que le tien. Mais quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras, promis.

L'autre n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu. Il tirait une de ces tronches ! Uruha s'en sentit vexé. Il était pourtant plein de charme ! Assez pour dégeler une porte de prison. Alors un gardien ! Il lui fit la petite faveur d'un bisou sur la joue et courut vers Ruki, qui venait encore de s'égosiller en hurlant son nom.

Dès qu'il eut passé les portes de l'entrepôt, Kai et Reita les refermèrent. Il chercha immédiatement Aoi. Ce dernier était à la place du mort dans la camionnette. Uruha sourit. C'était lui qui allait conduire. Et il prendrait un malin plaisir à l'asticoter. Encore. Mais alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur la poignée, une main agrippa son épaule. Kai. Kai et son immense sourire.

-Oui ? interrogea Uruha.

-Ruki a dit que je devais prendre le volant. Toi tu vas à l'arrière, avec les prisonniers.

Oh splendide. Après les gosses, les gardiens de prison, il devait subir les mafieux. Mais merde ! Il lui avait fait quoi à Ruki pour qu'il le maltraite comme ça ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il était son bras droit, pas son chien. Et sûrement pas son souffre-douleur. Il n'était d'ailleurs le souffre-douleur de personne. C'était lui qui en avait. Comme Aoi.

Il fit donc grincer sa tenue tout cuir jusqu'au boss, qui inspectait les alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel témoin. Monde pourri. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

-Pourquoi c'est Kai qui conduit ? Hein ?

Ruki ne le regarda même pas. Il était concentré sur un coin de rue, dans l'ombre, près d'une pizzeria qui aurait pût sembler désaffectée si le néon à moitié cassé ne clignotait pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas sa façon de tenir un volant ?

-Je voulais le faire !

-Donne-moi une bonne raison.

Ah merde. Faire chier Aoi n'était pas une bonne raison.

-Raaa !

Inutile de chercher plus loin. Ce n'était pas le moment. Uruha ouvrit les portes arrières du fourgon dans un geste brusque. Reita grimpa avec l'agilité d'un félin à l'intérieur, son fusil négligemment posé sur son épaule. Et il s'assit au milieu des mafieux, comme s'il faisait partie d'une joyeuse colonie de vacances. Uruha suivit et se posa sur le bord d'un des bancs, le plus loin possible du prisonnier à sa gauche. C'était crade un prisonnier. Et malgré ce que pouvaient dire certains, c'était encore humain. Il croisa les bras. Le bus de la colonie manquait de fenêtre, de chansons, de rires.

La dernière surveillante les rejoint, son '69' dans le holster, et les enferma dans l'obscurité. Uruha frissonna. C'était psychologique. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit peu éclairé, il avait froid. Quelle idée d'avoir enfilé un truc sans manche. Il devait avoir l'air fin devant tous ces gros bras.

La camionnette s'ébranla. Ils étaient partis. C'était tendu. Ils avaient une heure et demi de trajet à faire, ils étaient obligés de traverser plusieurs zones citadines hyper fréquentées. Mais la route périphérique était foutue, à cause du dernier séisme. Foutus punks. C'était bien beau de se rebeller contre le gouvernement en faisant marcher les cataclysmes « naturels », mais faudrait voir à penser pratique desfois. Simple question de bon sens.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Uruha inspecta l'intérieur du fourgon. Reita n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ruki était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, ses yeux braqués sur le sol. Lui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans les couches de crasse mais à chacun sa passion. Tous les prisonniers tiraient la gueule. Ouais, ils leur avaient pas expliqué aussi, désirant éviter une émeute. Mais il s'emmerdait là. Alors il se leva, posa une de ses semelles compensées sur le banc, agrippa la barre qui courait le long de la paroi et entonna un discours haut et fort. Ruki le fusilla du regard mais il s'en foutait. Lui n'aimait pas rester inerte.

-Bon allez les mecs ! On va pas rester comme ça putain ! Faudrait profiter de ces derniers moments ! Vous êtes condamnés à crever dans les heures qui suivent et vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort. Vivez vos derniers instants ! Chantez ! Blaguez ! Tiens ! Et si on faisait un jeu ? Un jeu rigolo ?

Il avait réussi à capter l'attention puisque tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Par contre, personne ne moufta. Reita bâilla longuement. Merci vieux. Super le soutien.

-Mais allez quoi ! On pourrait... On pourrait parier sur les voitures qu'on double... Ouais non, c'est pas une bonne idée. Ou... Ou... Merde j'en connaissais qu'un, de jeu en bagnole. Bah, on pourrait jouer à « action ou vérité » !

-Uruha ?! s'exclama Reita. C'est un jeu de fille !

Il se mit à rire. Ben oui c'était un jeu de fille.

-Et à ton avis, je l'ai appris comment, gros malin ?

Il laissa tomber. Tous ces gens étaient ennuyeux. Tant pis. Il avait d'autres distractions. Assis sur son bout de banc, une fesse dans le vide, s'il fermait les yeux, il parviendrait bien à s'imaginer dans un jacuzzi avec une splendide créature à gros seins.

Quelques rappels de Ruki plus tard...

-QUOI ? Je peux pas fermer les yeux tranquille ?

-T'es pas ici pour dormir. Alors fais gaffe un peu. J'ai pas envie de récupérer ton scalp après coup.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Le prisonnier le lui rendit, bien agréablement. Enfin, avec son air d'agresseur professionnel et sa carrure bien baraque, il avait pas trop envie de le faire chier. Ou de tenter le diable. Alors il se décida à rester alerte. Mine de rien, il tenait à ses cheveux.

La camionnette s'ébranla. Uruha sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et entrouvrit les portes. Ils étaient là. Se tournant vers les prisonniers, il écarta les bras, tel le messie des malfrats, et s'exclama :

-MESSIEURS ! L'heure est venue pour vous de retrouver la liberté !

Les portières s'ouvrirent alors dans son dos, illuminant l'intérieur du fourgon, poussées par Reita et Ruki. Il entendit quelques « clic » et « clac » plutôt caractéristiques. Aussi, quand il se retourna et sauta à bas du véhicule, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver une forêt de fusils mitrailleurs _made in mafia_ pointée dans sa direction. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de sourire et de s'approcher du chef de son pas tranquille. Il était... appréciable. Sans plus. Mais il n'était pas difficile. Il fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, juste assez baraqué pour lui plaire, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Votre colis. Tout est là, vous pouvez compter.

L'homme ne le regarda même pas. Bah ! On aimait se faire désirer.

-Aoi ! Tu reste là-dedans !

Ruki, plus loin. Uruha se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tordit le cou pour voir ce qui se passait à l'avant du fourgon. Le boss venait de replier le rétroviseur sur la portière afin d'éviter au petit de se faire mal aux yeux.

-Combien ?

-Hein ? Quoi pardon ?

Uruha avait été tellement absorbé par le sort de son apprenti qu'il en avait oublié son jouet.

-Combien y'en a ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais mon chou. Je suis que la pute de service.

Allez, une petite tape sur les fesses pour le consoler. Il récolta un gros bifton. Plusieurs même. Sa gratitude se manifesta par un petit clin d'œil appuyé. Mission accomplie pour sa propre pomme. Il rangea le fric dans sa cuissarde et rejoignit Kai, qui négociait avec le comptable de service. Il vérifiait que tout le monde était là. Supeeer intéressant.

-Tu pètes la forme aujourd'hui, remarqua Reita, appuyé à l'ombre contre un mur.

-Ouais. Je suis tout excité. Ca doit être mon nouvel ensemble, je sais pas. Ou ce qu'on compte faire !

-Mmmm... Je croyais pourtant que tu aimais Tokyo.

-Certes. Mais j'aime beaucoup moins le Haut Siège. Et puis, qui sait ? On découvrira peut-être une autre ville comme ça au loin ! On n'est pas allé plus loin que les cités fédérées après tout. On sait pas comment c'est le monde là-bas, depuis E.

« E » pour événement. L'événement. Personne n'avait jamais été foutu de lui trouver un nom. Tout bêtement parce que personne n'avait compris pourquoi ça s'était produit. Un jour, des gens s'étaient mis à mourir. Aléatoirement. Un peu partout. Des plantes dépérirent, d'autres non. Idem pour les animaux. Ce n'était même pas propre à des espèces en particulier. C'était comme un tueur hasardeux et invisible. Un fléau divin peut-être. En tout cas, après ça, le commerce de produits chrétiens était devenu bien plus florissant ! Les gens s'étaient rassemblés dans les grosses villes, qui s'étaient étendues. Comme Tokyo. Sur l'île nippone, il restait peu de villes, toutes étaient concentrées autour de la mégalopole. Ailleurs c'étaient des villages morts, des paysages dévastés. C'était ce qu'on leur apprenait à l'école en tout cas. Uruha avait des doutes. Il voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux. Mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Voilà vot' fric. Au plaisir de ne jamais se revoir.

La mallette était bien grosse. Et elle passa des mains du chef des mafieux à Ruki. Ca c'étaient que des bonnes nouvelles. De l'argent ça voulait dire des putes, de la bière et des bijoux !

-Allez les mecs, on s'arrache !

Ooooh ! Ruki était si viril quand il s'y mettait. Uruha fit un dernier clin d'œil à son mafieux, agrémenté d'un petit passage de langue sur les lèvres, puis sauta dans le fourgon, désormais vide de tout gros bras. Reita referma les portières sur la troupe de mafieux, alors qu'Uruha s'allongeait sur un des banc, les jambes croisées. Hum... Il était vraiment impatient. Oui, il détestait devoir quitter Tokyo. Mais ignorait tout de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Ruki démarra. Bientôt, il faudrait tout dire à Aoi. Le pauvre. Embarqué dans une sale affaire à cause d'eux. Mais ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser tout seul. D'après Ruki, ça aurait été comme laisser tomber un frère. S'il voyait les GAZE comme une famille... Lui, à la première occasion, il se barrait pour sauver son cul. Et se faire des couilles en or.

Il ferma les yeux, résigné à faire une petite sieste. Kai et Reita jouaient à pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Doux avenir qui se profilait. S'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis par le Haut Siège, et surtout s'ils ne se faisaient pas attraper, tout irait bien. Sur cette pensée hautement positive, il s'endormit.

La douleur le réveilla. Une douleur qui s'étalait sur tout son corps, côté face. Côté pile, du vide. Ca c'était pas normal. Il porta immédiatement la main à son flingue et ouvrit les yeux. Le sol. BEURK ! Uruha se releva rapidement, un genou à terre, les bras tendus avec Nine au bout. Il fit le tour de la camionnette comme ça, mais aucun agresseur. Il y avait juste Kai et Reita qui mettaient les portières en joue. Avec les calibres de ces deux-là, quiconque viendrait les menacer finirait en miettes. La poignée s'abaissa. Une main sûre. Uruha réajusta la position de ses mains. Dès qu'il vit la tête, il visa entre les deux yeux. Puis regarda à qui il avait à faire. Ses épaules se détendirent aussitôt. Ce n'était que Ruki.

-On a crevé.

En effet, ils avaient crevé. Ah c'était joli. Un pneu à plat alors qu'ils étaient en pleine fuite. Et où en plus ? Uruha n'en revenait toujours pas. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé en sautant à bas de la camionnette, c'était une étendue de terre craquelée. Un désert. Très très loin au sud, on apercevait les reliefs de la civilisation.

-Pourquoi on est dans un désert ? s'excita-t-il. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un désert au Japon. Et je savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir un désert pareil sur une île ! Mais sinon, quelqu'un sait changer un pneu ?

Lui non. De toute façon, ça aurait abîmé ses ongles. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie.

-Moi je sais, fit Reita, la tête dans le fourgon. Mais pas sans pneu.

Et il disait ça très calmement en plus. Ce mec n'avait jamais appris l'existence des émotions comme la surprise, la colère, l'excitation. Il n'avait que la joie à son répertoire.

Donc, ils étaient en fuite, dans un désert sans même savoir s'il y avait de la civilisation au dehors, avec un fourgon qui avait crevé et sans pneu de secours ! Bien entendu, comme ça ne suffisait pas, Aoi en rajouta une couche. Il avait l'air tout perdu, en colère et – allez savoir pourquoi – il accusait Uruha du regard. Depuis quand c'était lui le chef ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Ruki a rien voulu me dire ! J'en ai marre ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on s'éloigne de la ville. Faudrait voir à m'expliquer un peu.

Personne ne répondit. Reita faisait semblant d'examiner le pneu, Kai visait l'horizon vide avec sa mitraillette (genre je guette) et Ruki fut soudain pris d'une violente et irrépressible quinte de toux. Comme par hasard. Tant pis. Avec lui, ça allait pas se faire en douceur.

-Bon ben... Ruki, Kai, Reita et moi... En fait tout le monde sauf toi... Si en fait toi aussi, sauf que t'étais pas au courant. Les GAZE bossent pour la mafia.

Aoi le fixait bouche-bée. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de mouche. A part eux, il n'y avait rien de vivant d'ailleurs. Comme il ne devait apparemment pas souffrir de coupure, il poursuivit.

-Et oui, en fait on travaille pour l'ennemi du Haut Siège. Ceux qu'on était censé combattre.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était court, mais il avait retrouvé la parole.

-Pour le blé.

-La liberté ! clama Ruki en s'avançant.

L'enfoiré. Il avait attendu le bon moment pour placer sa phrase. Uruha croisa les bras, le fixant méchamment. Ruki fit semblant de l'ignorer, mais il devait parfaitement avoir conscience du poids qu'il faisait peser sur son boss.

-Oui, la liberté ! Plus de contrats ! Plus d'obligations ! On peut aller où on veut ! Tu trouves pas ça formidable Aoi ? Le monde s'ouvre à nous !

-Heu... C'est-à-dire que là, tout de suite...

C'est à ce moment que Kai intervint avec sa subtilité légendaire.

-Hey les mecs ! J'ai trouvé un paquet de cacahuètes dans la boîte à gants ! On va pouvoir bouffer !

-Ah oui, conclut Uruha. Le monde s'ouvre à nous, Aoi ! Le temps de survie que nous procure un paquet de cacahuètes.


	3. I3 - nausea and shudder

_3 – nausea and shudder_

Ils avaient opéré un repli stratégique à l'intérieur du fourgon, histoire de décider quoi faire. Evidemment, c'était Ruki et lui qui menaient le débat. Aoi se la fermait. Au bout d'un moment rempli d'inutiles tergiversations, Reita posa un problème important.

-Mais... Pourquoi on n'a pas prévu des provisions ? Sachant qu'on allait se barrer ? Ca paraît un peu débile sur le coup.

Ruki passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné.

-En fait... Je pensais rejoindre un village. J'ai jamais trop cru à l'histoire des villes regroupées autour de Tokyo.

-C'était pas malin ! lança Uruha.

-Tu n'as rien pris non plus je te rappelle.

-Et je suis pas un cerveau. Mais j'ai embarqué ma réserve de clopes. Donc si on en vient à devoir bouffer de l'herbe sèche...

-Où ça ? interrogea Kai en se mettant à le scanner.

Uruha dégrafa son gilet sans manche et écarta les pans. Cousues mains, des poches retenaient une bonne réserve de Marlboro menthol. Il les partageait avec Aoi en général. Et oui, quand il formait un apprenti, c'était jusqu'au bout.

-Tiens c'est drôle, murmura Reita d'une voix tout à fait audible. Je m'attendais plutôt à voir des capotes.

Uruha ne se laissa pas démonter par une telle remarque. Après avoir refermé son gilet, il se baissa et dézippa la fermeture éclair de sa cuissarde droite. Il y avait une couche supérieure de cuir par-dessus la botte d'origine, sur le revers de laquelle il fixait des préservatifs avec de la pâte collante.

-Tu vois, j'ai pensé au nécessaire de survie.

-En attendant, on n'a ni nourriture, ni eau, rappela Ruki.

Kai brandit son paquet de cacahuètes. Tous se regardèrent. Ca allait être très difficile.

La journée avançait et ils avaient passé leur temps à parler. Aoi avait déniché une bouteille d'eau sous le siège avant, encore pleine. Ca leur laissait un délai supplémentaire. Mais Uruha crevait déjà la dalle. Il n'avait rien pris au réveil, parce qu'il avait tendance à vomir devant les entrailles à l'air. Même s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à buter quelqu'un. Couché sur une des banquettes, il se tenait le ventre en espérant que personne n'entendrait les gargouillis. Ruki faisait les cent pas au milieu du fourgon, Reita était recroquevillé en face d'Uruha, Kai et Aoi étaient dehors. Ils jouaient peut-être à celui qui pisse le plus loin.

-Bon, ça suffit, déclara Ruki alors que le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir. On va dormir là. Demain à l'aube, on partira à pieds. De toutes façons on n'a pas le choix. C'est soit crever de faim ici, soit crever sous les feux du Haut Siège ici, soit tenter notre chance plus loin.

Uruha se sentit soudain très en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était à cause de son estomac douloureux, mais il était en pétard. Plutôt que de chercher des noises au boss, il mit les pieds à terre (faisant trembler le fourgon) et défonça les portières d'un coup puissant porté par sa jambe. Une fois qu'il eut sauté dehors, il dit bien fort :

-Aoi ! Suis-moi.

Ca faisait belle lurette qu'il était rentré avec Kai. Sans même vérifier que son apprenti le suivait, Uruha marcha dans une direction quelconque. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que... rien, quelque soit l'endroit où ils se tournaient. Après quinze secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Brave toutou refermait le fourgon. Il se remit en route, les mains dans les poches, entendant les pas du petit se rapprocher. Il courait à vive allure pour le rattraper. Et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il garda une vitesse étudiée pour être un tout petit peu en arrière d'Uruha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Ta gueule, le rabroua Uruha. Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour me tenir la conversation.

-Alors quoi ?

Ton aussi sec que le sol. Plus de bruit de pas dans son dos. Uruha stoppa, se tourna lentement, et s'appliqua à fusiller Aoi du regard. Ce dernier n'avait pas fini.

-Vous m'embarquez dans une histoire impossible et je dois juste me taire et obéir ? C'est un peu fort.

-Ouais, ça aurait dépendu que de moi, je t'aurai laissé à Tokyo. Tu vas tout faire foirer, j'en suis sûr. Mais d'après Ruki, on est un groupe soudé.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, pas du tout aimablement.

-C'est débile !

Les deux en cœur. Uruha éclata de rire. Alors ça c'était la meilleure.

-Hihihi ! Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur un point !

Aoi garda sa tête renfrognée quelques secondes, puis se dérida lentement, incertain. Finalement, il émit un petit rire timide, qu'Uruha se fit un malin plaisir d'interrompre avec une frappe dans le dos. Il n'aurait jamais cru rire maintenant. Et surtout pas grâce à Aoi.

-Tiens, prends une clope.

Le gilet ouvert, il tendit une cigarette à son apprenti, la sienne déjà entre ses lèvres. Lorsque les deux filets de fumée commencèrent à s'élever vers le ciel noirci, Uruha se laissa tomber par terre, les cuisses écartées, les genoux repliés et les semelles bien à plat dans la poussière.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont obligé à faire partie des GAZE ? demanda soudain Uruha. T'as l'air innocent. Du genre à jamais avoir volé un bonbon.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Aoi baisser la tête, gêné par la question.

-J'ai pas envie de le dire.

-On n'est plus sous la coupe du Haut Siège maintenant. On peut se dire des trucs. Tiens, mon vrai nom par exemple...

-Non tais-toi ! s'exclama Aoi avec une étonnante véhémence.

Uruha en fut choqué. Il se sentait tellement tranquille pour une fois, prêt à toutes les confessions. Et voilà qu'Aoi – Aoi ! - lui demandait de la fermer. C'était quoi son problème ? Il en avait rien à foutre de sa gueule ? Non, c'était pas ça. Il avait l'air sincèrement mal à l'aise. Uruha n'y comprenait rien, mais il pigeait pas grand chose aux humains de toute façon. Lui-même était sa plus grande énigme.

-Okay... capitula-t-il. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Et ton nom à toi, alors ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Non.

Clair, net, précis. Comme quoi les grands discours étaient pas toujours nécessaires. M'enfin desfois, il aimait bien avoir des explications. Vu que son cerveau était pourri.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un silence presque parfait. Ils fumèrent clope sur clope, jusqu'à griller tout un paquet. Uruha avait dû en consommer le double d'Aoi. Il jeta le paquet vide à terre, se disant que les gardiens de l'écologie le feraient fusiller s'ils avaient été témoins. Avec un peu de chance, ça les attirerait et ils pourraient se faire emmener ailleurs. Enfin, piquer leur bagnole.

Uruha jeta son mégot sur le petit tas qu'il avait déjà créé, alors qu'Aoi n'était qu'à la moitié de sa cigarette. Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que le petit brun, ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur lui, le détaillant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la longueur de ses cils. Et puis, avec les paupières à demi-baissées comme ça, vus de côté, ils soulignaient super joliment ses pommettes. En fait, il avait un beau profil, des jolies courbes. Les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, tout fins, légers, ajoutaient au côté artistique de cette vision.

-J'avais jamais fais gaffe, mais t'es mignon.

Aoi tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui. Uruha l'attendait avec un sourire aimable, il se prit une cigarette même pas finie sur le nez.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara Aoi sur un ton sec.

Uruha le regarda se relever et filer sans un mot de plus. Pour une fois qu'il était sincère et gentil, il s'était prit un vent. Voilà ce que ça lui coûtait de faire des blagues sur le balai qu'il avait dans le cul et qu'il lui proposait de retirer. Il récoltait ce qu'il méritait, enfin il supposait. Tant pis.

Uruha récupéra la cigarette par terre et prit deux inspirations pour la terminer. Pas de gâchis en ces temps de disette. Après avoir contemplé une dernière fois le paysage tristement vide, ses espoirs de voir un cheval volant apparaître réduits à néant, il repris la route de la camionnette.

Uruha n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il y en avait deux – il ignorait lesquels mais s'il les chopait... - qui ronflaient bruyamment. L'homme, recroquevillé sur son banc, se boucha les oreilles avec ses avant-bras. Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Il devait être minuit passée ! Ils pouvaient pas la mettre en veilleuse ? Que ce soit totalement indépendant de leur volonté lui importait peu.

Maintenant qu'il était énervé, il lui était bien sûr totalement impossible de s'endormir. Alors il sortit, tâchant tout de même de ne pas faire de bruit. Après on allait l'accuser de tapage nocturne. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit immédiatement du bien, il s'en sentit tout revigoré et apaisé. Après quelques pas dans le vide du désert, il se mit quand même à grelotter. Il aurait dû prévoir des rechanges, au moins son manteau. Mais par habitude des missions à Tokyo... Son principal souci avait été de s'en sortir vivant, sans se faire choper par le Haut Siège. Et ça avait dû être la principale pensée de tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans la merde avec un paquet de cacahuètes que personne n'avait osé ouvrir. Enfin, sa faim était passée. A présent, il avait juste des crampes à l'estomac. L'idée même de manger lui donnait envie de gerber sa bile.

Après s'être calmé, Uruha rentra dans la cabine du fourgon. Il avait plus chaud, mais il entendait toujours les ronflements des autres. Non, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir tranquillement. Tant pis, il somnolerait en avançant vers l'inconnu. Il ressortit, prêt à entamer une nouvelle marche histoire de se changer les idées. Il tournait en rond autour de la camionnette. Un grand tour. Il en était à son quatrième ou cinquième quand une interpellation chuchotée heurta ses délicates oreilles :

-Uruha !

Il se retourna, pour découvrir Kai, qui refermait la portière tout en douceur. Uruha ralentit et se rapprocha du nettoyeur, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Toi non plus t'arrives pas à dormir hein ? Ils sont infernaux.

-Ouais.

-On n'a qu'à marcher un peu, quand on reviendra le concert sera peut-être terminé.

Kai conclut sa proposition d'un sourire jovial et se mit à avancer vers le sud. Uruha savait que c'était le sud, parce qu'il voyait les petites lumières des villes tout au loin. Et puis qu'ils avaient le cul du fourgon dans le dos.

-C'est pas facile la vie en communauté, hein ?

-Non. Mais t'es pas obligé de le dire avec autant de bonne humeur. Ca fait pas mieux passer la pilule.

-Si, Uruha. Elle passe mieux.

Il tourna son visage vers Kai, qui avait soudain cet air renfrogné qu'il arborait quand il se concentrait. Très vite cependant, son sourire réapparut. Avec son air idiot. Troublant. Uruha ne répondit rien, mais il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas regretter ses derniers mots.

-Hey Uruha ? T'en pinces pour Aoi ?

-Quoi ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Je craque pas pour les puceaux.

-Il n'est pas...

-C'est tout comme. Il a beau baiser sa copine, ça m'a pas l'air très « olé-olé ». Il sait pas s'amuser le pauvre garçon. Et franchement... Enfin merde, c'est un gamin.

-De deux ans de plus que toi.

-Et après ? L'âge c'est dans la tête. J'ai dix-sept ans dans la mienne, lui quatre.

-Uruha...

-Bon okay, six.

-Uruha...

-Dix, mais j'irai pas plus haut.

-Moi j'ai envie.

-De quoi ?

Kai soupira, son sourire était devenu presque gêné.

-Que tu me décoinces le cul.

Il faisait très froid soudain. Et puis très vite bien plus chaud. Oui. Mais non. Pas de ça. Pas avec un GAZE. Pas avec Kai. Ruki encore... Il avait des côtés virils et puis c'était le chef, ça c'était excitant. En plus il avait fait l'armée apparemment, le charme de l'uniforme qu'il ne portait plus, l'ancien militaire déchu. Trop classe. Mais Kai ? Oh non.

-Dis comme ça...

-J'essaie de parler ton langage.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Bonne question. Il n'allait pas lui dire « t'es moche ». C'était faux et pas délicat. Il n'aimait pas rembarrer les gens quand ils étaient aussi directs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rembarrer. Facile le mec ? Ben ouais. Non, c'était juste... Il savait pas. Y'avait un truc qui clochait. C'était comme de vouloir se branler sur une crèche de Noël. Y'avait un petit côté sacré auquel même lui ne voulait pas toucher.

-Parce que.

-Essaie au moins.

Et là, il se fit enlacer. Une bouche vint se coller sur la sienne. Il fut maladroit et perdit l'équilibre. Pas facile de se rattraper avec des plate-formes. Le sol était dur, il eut mal au dos. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un cri muet de douleur. Kai en profita pour y insérer sa langue. Uruha n'eut pas le temps de tenter la moindre esquive qu'un genou s'insinua entre ses cuisses et se mit à masser son cuir. Oh putain non ! Il bandait déjà ! C'était son point faible ! Fallait pas le masser à cet endroit précis quand il portait un pantalon aussi moulant. Il partait toujours dans la milliseconde. Et puis, ça encourageait Kai. Qui n'était quand même pas un salaud et le laissa respirer. Uruha vit une tête inédite. Kai avait l'air inquiet. Oui, inquiet ! Sans sourire, les sourcils dans le mauvais sens.

-Alors ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

Ohlala. On aurait dit un petit animal lésé. Délaissé. Seul dans la tempête de neige, avec les violons.

-Oui.

Il était trop bon. Alors qu'il était sensé détester les humains. Ouais, en fait il les haïssait. Prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ca ne le gênait pas quand c'était lui qui voulait. Mais si c'étaient les autres qui lui réclamaient des trucs, c'était déjà bien plus chiant.

Kai reprit son baiser, il commençait à le caresser, suivant un schéma bien étudié, très agréable. Il y avait pensé combien de temps ce con ? Oh zut alors ! Les biscuits, le reste, tout ça ! C'était pour ça ! C'était la parade de séduction de Kai !

-Non je peux pas ! s'écria Uruha en se dégageant sur le côté. Désolé, mais je peux pas.

Il se redressa et prit son temps pour faire face à son prétendant. Il espérait afficher un air assez désolé, parce que Kai semblait sur le point de se suicider en se fourrant la tête dans une des fissures du sol. Il y avait peut-être des émanations gazeuses de temps à autre.

-Je comprends...

-Tu comprends quoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je pensais pourtant être à la hauteur de tous les déchets sur lesquels tu t'enfiles et que tu culbutes.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais il pouvait pas se défendre. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi de sa réaction. Alors Uruha ne dit rien. Il croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Voilà. Il s'en était mis un à dos. Déjà. Combien de temps avant que les autres le laissent tomber ? Se retrouver sans eux ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais se retrouver seul au milieu de rien l'angoissait assez. Faire un voyage pénible avec des tensions dans le groupe ne l'enchantait pas plus. Tout dépendait donc de la distance du prochain bourg peuplé. Là, il se séparerait d'eux. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. De toute façon, c'étaient des hommes à problèmes. Il s'en apportait assez tout seul, pas la peine de multiplier la dose par cinq.

Uruha attendit de ne plus entendre les pas de Kai et détendit enfin ses muscles. Il avait plus qu'à se branler quelque part et retourner se coucher sur le siège avant. Avec un peu de chance... Malgré les ronflements et la culpabilité qui commençait à le ronger, il pourrait dormir un peu.


End file.
